


Attachments

by APgeeksout



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: POV Outsider, episode tag s01e01 Merit Badge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout





	Attachments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjar/gifts).



The first time Eliezer Flores met the new owner, the man was standing in the southernmost section of the grove, placidly looking on as Gonzalo carefully steered Tractor No. 3 off of the crumpled remains of what had probably been a very sharp car only a short time before.  

Though, as foreman, he had no involvement in the sale, he'd known the name of the man who had purchased the grove, of course: Charles Crews, though surely not _that_ Crews.  What an unfortunate name!  

But as he brought the pick-up to a stop in the lane, he found that he also knew him by sight. Mama and Lena were great watchers of true-crime documentaries, and Eliezer must have taken in more of them than he would like to admit, for he immediately identified the man as that Crews, after all, easily recognizable from the footage of his trial and eventual release: lean, red-haired, pale skin freckled and, around his eyes, lined.

His companion, the silver-haired white man who features in many of those same tv specials - Earlham? Easterly? Lena would know - was running through a litany of apologies.  

"Oh, wow, Charlie, I really am sorry.  I'll make it up to you.  I'll deal with the insurance people!  And maybe there's some way to write off the loss on this year's taxes? If there is one that won't land anyone in prison, then I'll find it."

"Ted!" Crews said, loudly enough to cut through the monologue.  "It's okay.  These things happen.  Obviously they must, because they've just happened here."  He stepped toward the ruined vehicle.  "Besides," he pronounced, carefully stroking the buckled metal of the hood, "I am _not_ attached to this car." 


End file.
